No te vayas
by Kissaphobic
Summary: ¿Qué hacer si el amor de tu vida se marcha lejos? Ron/Hermione/Krum. R&Hr. COMPLETO. Cortito.
1. Chapter 1

Habían llegado las navidades. Los Weasley, junto a Hermione y Harry, celebraban las fiestas en la madriguera. Estaban siendo unas vacaciones perfectas; hasta entonces no había habido ningún percance. O así era hasta que llegó el correo de nochebuena.

Pig entró por la ventana y revoloteó alrededor de Ron. Éste cogió bruscamente la carta que llevaba el ave musitando algo como "estúpido pajarraco" en voz baja.

-¡Hermione! – llamó el pelirrojo a su amiga desde la cocina.

-¡He dicho que ya voy! – gritó la chica desde arriba - ¡Todavía no he terminado de prepararme para la cena!

-¡No es por eso; tienes una carta!

-Ahora mismo vendrá – le informó Ginny, que acababa de bajar.

Harry pensó que estaba estupenda. Aunque no llevase un vestido de gala, se había puesto su mejor camiseta y sus mejores pantalones.

-Tú – se dirigió Ron a Harry -, cierra la boca, que se te va a caer la baba.

-Bueno, estoy saliendo con ella, estoy en mi derecho a mantener la boca abierta – rió Harry rodeando a la pelirroja con los brazos.

De repente, una voz sonó desde las escaleras.

-Ya estoy.

Era Hermione. Estaba radiante. Llevaba un vestido morado que, aunque no fuese elegante, le quedaba genial. Ron tragó saliva y le alcanzó la carta:

-Toma.

La chica la cogió pero la dejó en una encimera.

-Ya la leeré luego. No creo que sea nada importante.

Aún faltaba una hora para que comenzasen a cenar, por lo que los amigos se pudieron permitir sentarse en unas sillas a charlar.

A la media hora alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Será mamá, que ya habrá vuelto de hacer las últimas compras – imaginó Ginny.

La joven abrió la puerta, pero no fue la señora Weasley la que se encontraba al otro lado.

-¿Victor Krum? – dijo confundida Ginny.

Al oír ere nombre Ron dio un respingo y Hermione se estremeció.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a la entrada.

Ron y Harry agudizaron el oído.

-Te he mandado una carrrta, ¿no la has leído?

-N-no… pensaba leerla luego…

-Te decía que pasarrrría porrr aquí parrra saludarrrrte, porrrque celebrrro aquí la nochebuena.

-¿Has venido sólo para saludarme? – preguntó con desconfianza la chica.

En rrrrealidad no – miró a Harry y a Ron – Esperrrrraba que pudierrrrramos hablarrr a solas…

-Ah, claro… - respondió nerviosa – Espera, voy a calzarme para que podamos salir al jardín.

Hermione subió las escaleras descalza, y Harry y Ginny se fueron al comedor para terminar de poner la mesa.

Entonces, Ron, furioso, se acercó a Victor.

-Mira – le dijo el pelirrojo -, no sé a qué has venido, pero te juro que como le hagas daño, te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

¿Cómo dices?

-Si ella quiere estar contigo, de acuerdo, pero como le rompas el corazón te vas a enterar – lo amenazó.

-Trrranquilo, yo no le harrrría nada malo – respondió el búlgaro algo confuso por el arranque violento de Ron.

-Más te vale.

En ese momento bajó Hermione. Al verla, Ron dijo:

-Bueno, me voy a ayudar a Ginny y Harry.

Así, Hermione y Krum salieron al jardín.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Q-qué quieres? – preguntó la chica una vez en el jardín.

-Mirrra, sabes que parrrra mí esos días contigo en Hogwarrrrts fuerrron especiales… Y no he parrrrrado de pensarrrr en ti desde que me fui…

-Victor, yo…

-…Y he venido a prrrreguntarrrte si te gustarrrría venirrrrrte a Bulgarrrria conmigo.

-¿Pero qué…? Victor, sabes que no puedo hacer eso… Los estudios…

-Sabía que dirrrías eso. Porrrr eso hablé con Karkaroff parrra que pudieses irrrr a Durmstrang y me dijo que sabía tu prrrromedio de notas y que estarrrrían encantados de darrrrrte una beca parrrra estudiarrr ahí.

-Yo… no sé, es todo tan precipitado.

Giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Vio cómo Ron estaba concentrado intentando poner las servilletas de una forma elegante sin conseguirlo. La chica esbozó una sonrisa triste y le dijo al búlgaro:

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo puedo ir allá?

-Después de las navidades, si quierrrrres.

-Bien.

Krum le dio un beso en los labios.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces – dijo el búlgaro.

Hermione no supo qué decir. Sólo le dedicó una agria sonrisa.

-Vaya, tengo que irrrme, es hora de cenarrrr – se dio cuenta Victor mirando el reloj.

-Ajá – respondió Hermione despistada, mientras miraba otra vez a Ron.

Volvió a besarla y se despidió con un "hasta prrrronto".

La chica entró de nuevo en la madriguera con una amplia sonrisa que no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué quería? – preguntó Ron fingiendo indiferencia.

-Ah, anda especial – mintió ella -. Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro – se extrañó el chico.

De nuevo en el jardín, Hermione le contó a Harry lo sucedido.

-Vaya, ¿así que te vas? – dijo apenado.

-Sí… La cosa es que no sé cómo decírselo a Ron. Ya sabes que Victor no le cae muy bien, y no creo que esto vaya a ayudar…

-Entiendo – asintió Harry - ¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?

-Eso sería de gran ayuda. Pero, por favor, hazlo después de la cena. No quiero estropear la noche.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos entraron y a los cinco minutos lo hicieron los señores Weasley.

Todo estaba preparado, por lo que comenzaron a cenar. Fue una velada muy tranquila. Ya en la sobremesa, el señor Weasley dijo que se iba a acostar ya que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para ir a buscar a Fred y George, que pasarían el día de navidad con ellos.

Molly les dio permiso para salir a dar una vuelta, y así lo hicieron los cuatro jóvenes. Ginny y Hermione se adelantaron, mientras se reían de los vestidos que algunas chicas habían llevado en cuarto curso para el baile.

-Ron… - a Harry se le hacía difícil explicarle lo de Hermione.

-Dime.

-Hermione quería decirte algo, pero no se atreve, porque no sabe cómo vas a reaccionar…

El pelirrojo lo miró asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, es que Hermione se va…

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo ha dicho mi madre.

-¿Y cómo lo sabe tu madre? – Harry no entendía nada.

-Hombre, digo yo que tendrá que saberlo, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí… pero… ¿y no te importa?

-¿Importarme? ¿Por qué iba a importarme? – preguntó Ron confuso.

-Bueno, no sé… Yo la echaré de menos…

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo la vas a echar de menos?

-Tío, que irse a vivir a Bulgaria no es ninguna tontería…

Ron se paró en seco:

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Espera, ¿de qué hablabas tú?

-¡CREÍA QUE HABLABAS DE QUE SE IBA MAÑANA CON GINNY Y CON MI MADRE DE COMPRAS! ¿¡SE VA A BULGARIA!?

-Tranquilo, Ron… Vendrá a visitarnos en verano…

-¿¡QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! – pegó tal patada a una piedra que rebotó en una farola y le dio a Harry en la rodilla.

-Ron…

El pelirrojo sufrió un cambio repentino de estado de ánimo. Su rabia se convirtió en tristeza.

-Menuda mierda – dijo sentándose en el suelo -. No es justo.

-Piensa que estudiar en Durmstrang le va a dar mucho prestigio…

-Ya, y estar con Krum también, ¿verdad?

Harry no supo qué responder.

-Da igual – dijo Ron -. Vámonos a casa. No tengo ganas de andar más.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, para cuando Ron y Harry se despertaron, Hermione, Ginny y Molly se habían ido, y el señor Weasley había llegado con Fred y George.

Ron bajó a desayunar malhumorado, seguido de Harry.

-¡Hola, Ronnie! – lo saludó Fred revolviéndole el pelo.

El chico soltó un gruñido.

-Vaya, alguien se ha levantado de mal humor – dijo George bromeando - ¿Qué pasa, Ronnie? ¿No te alegras de ver a tus hermanos?

-¡¿QUERÉIS CALLAROS?! – gritó Ron.

-Perdone usted – dijo Fred algo asustado.

-Alguien necesita un cambio de colchón – le susurró George a Harry al oído.

Pero Harry no se rió.

-Vale – se asustó Fred - ¿Quién se ha muerto?

-Hermione se va – soltó Harry.

-¿Cómo que se va? – preguntó George.

-A Bulgaria – dijo esta vez Ron -. Con Victor Krum.

El nombre lo enfatizó con una mueca de asco.

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso de Hermione – dijo George -. Creía que era más sensata.

Harry encogió los hombros.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –preguntó Fred.

-Estará al llegar – respondió Harry -. Se ha ido de compras con Ginny y con vuestra madre.

Justo entonces entraron las tres en casa. Los chicos dejaron de hablar de manera tan brusca al oír la puerta que las chicas los miraron con desconfianza. Ellos se dedicaron a saludar.

Ron se pasó el día callado.

A la noche, el pelirrojo pidió a Hermione que subiese con él al ático.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Harry? – le preguntó la chica cuando llegaron ahí.

-Sí.

-Te lo quería decir yo, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo…

-Tranquila, lo entiendo.

-¿En serio? – se sorprendió ella – Vaya, eso es… Gracias.

-Sólo quería decirte… Ya sé que te vas pasado mañana, pero… Bueno… creo que es mejor tarde que nunca…

-Me estás asustando.

-Te quiero.

-¿Qué? – Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Te quiero. No te vayas, por favor.

-¿Lle-llevamos años siendo amigos y me lo dices ahora? ¿Cuándo me ofrecen una beca en el extranjero y me voy a vivir con Victor?

-Sé que tenía que habértelo dicho antes…

-Pues sí – lo cortó Hermione -. No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que me quieres ahora que me voy, haciéndome todo más complicado…

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada. Ya he tomado la decisión – respondió dolida -. Pasado mañana Victor vendrá a buscarme.

Y dicho eso se fue dejando a Ron solo.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny echó la bronca a Ron preguntándole qué le había dicho a Hermione para que se pasase toda la noche llorando, pero él no respondió.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegó el día de la despedida.

La señora Weasley se pasó toda la mañana llorando y le regaló a Hermione cuatro jerséis y tres bufandas, ya que en Bulgaria hacía mucho frío. Ginny también lloró cuando llegó Victor para llevársela.

-Bueno – le dijo Hermione a Harry -, nos veremos en verano. Trata bien a Ginny, ¿eh?

-Descuida – sonrió el chico, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

A continuación le tocó despedirse de Ron.

-Nos veremos en seis meses – le dijo ella.

-Por supuesto – respondió él con una amarga sonrisa -. Cuídate.

Al no saber si abrazarse o no, se dieron la mano, lo que hizo que la despedida fuese aún más violenta.

Hermione agarró del brazo a Victor y comenzó a andar. Giró una última vez la cabeza; todos la despedían con la mano menos Ron, que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Tras un rato andando hacia el barco de la familia Krum, Victor dijo algo que hizo que el corazón de Hermione diera un vuelco:

-¿Hay algo mejorrrrr que estarrrr con la única perrrrsona a la que quierrrres?

La chica se paró en seco.

-No lo hay – se dio cuenta de repente.

El búlgaro la miró extrañado.

-¡No lo hay! – repitió ella, esta vez con una sonrisa en la boca.

Y sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y echó a correr, dejando al chico con cara de interrogación.

En la madriguera, Ron y Harry estaban intentando atrapar los gnomos del jardín cuando alguien abrazó al pelirrojo por detrás. Era Hermione. Sin decir nada, le plantó un beso tan fuerte en los labios que los dos cayeron en la hierba. Harry observó la escena anonadado.

-Yo también te quiero, Ron – dijo la chica, aún tumbada, con una amplia sonrisa.

El chico la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Eso significa que te quedas? – interrumpió emocionado Harry.

-Eso significa que te largues y que nos dejes solos – rió Ron -. Bueno… y que se va a quedar, espero.

-Claro que sí – respondió Hermione, aún abrazada a Ron.

Tras un rato abrazados, sin decirse nada, sólo mirándose uno al otro, tumbados en el jardín, a Ron se le ocurrió preguntar:

-Oye, ¿y qué ha sido de Vicky?

-Creo que aún sigue en mitad de la calle con mi baúl – rió la chica.

-Me encanta cuando las cosas salen así de bien – sonrió el pelirrojo.

-A mí me encanta cuando salen así de perfectas – dijo ella.


End file.
